The Presentation Of Doom!
The Presentation Of Doom! is an episode in Season 2 of Multix Club. (episode number TBC) Synopsis The camera zooms onto Alfea, where Professor Rondo is taking an Interplanetary Studies class. Papillon notices that she seems to be finishing it early, to which Professor Rondo replies that she has a big homework assignment for them. Of course this makes the entire class groan, but Professor Rondo silences them and rubs salt in by telling them that this will count towards 25% of their final grades this year. She then goes on to explain that they will have to work in pairs and do two presentations on each others' home planets. Each one had to be no shorter than 10 minutes and no longer than 30, and had to include stuff about the planets' geography, the people that live there, and its history. Riana then notices that Florabelle seems to have gone literally white with shock and looks really scared and nervous, so she notifies Professor Rondo quickly, who then has to tell someone off for saying Florabelle went white due to her face, which cracks the class up. Riana asks Florabelle if she is alright, to which she says she's fine, it's just all the chocolate she ate. In reality, it's not. Florabelle mutters that she can't tell anybody about Isa, and three lights on her forehead light up. Meanwhile, Professor Rondo pairs everyone up. Florabelle is partnered with Coco, who can't wait to tell her about Xocolata. Florabelle is not as excited as she is. When Coco asks what's up, she lies and says she's just nervous about the exam. Coco tells her to relax and not to worry, but of course this goes straight over Florabelle's head. The next day Florabelle eats her breakfast quietly, on edge. You hear her thinking to herself that she must find a way to keep people from knowing about Isa or goodness knows what will happen. Her friends notice her nerves and when Florabelle says she wants to go to the library alone at breaktime, they immediately start talking about her. All five of them are worried sick and want to know what's wrong. Riana reckons it could be love troubles, so she calls Michael and asks if he knows if Hiroki and Florabelle have seen each other lately. Michael asks her to hold the line while he asks him. It is Hiroki who next picks up the phone and says that no, he hasn't seen Florabelle lately. Papillon then yells irrationally down the phone that maybe she's got withdrawal symptoms because she fancies you, you jerk. How could he just leave her alone like that? Riana apologizes to the chuckling Hiroki as the others try and restrain Papillon, and Hiroki says that he'll come over and see her. The girls hi-five. Meanwhile, the scene changes to the library where Florabelle is looking up books on Isa's history. It turns out that there are too many for her to check out. We then see Coco running into the library, asking Florabelle how she is. Cerise explains that even she can't get through to her. She won't show her anything, but she does tell her about the Isan books she was looking up, and that she "seemed particularly concerned about the Irika Wars." Coco asks the librarian if they have a book on the Irika Wars, and the librarian tells her where to look. Coco checks out the tome while Florabelle's not looking. She then goes over to the table where Florabelle was sitting and asks if she wants to help work on the Xocolata part of the presentation. Strangely, she seems to be her usual perky self while doing so. Time passes, and the time comes for Daisy and Riana to do their presentation on Earth and Avion. This involves Daisy talking about WW2 and the Holocaust, to which everyone agrees that (and laughs about) Adolf Hitler's terrible fashion sense, someone calls Papillon Aryan (she has blonde hair), Papillon snaps about why she isn't and accidentally surrounds herself with red sparks, and Florabelle smells a rat within Earth's history. Florabelle confronts Daisy about it after class and pins her against a wall, asking what she thought she was doing. The crystals on her head flash. Of course Daisy is very confused and tells Florabelle that all this really happened and asks what was bothering her so much? She's been acting really weird lately. Florabelle just runs off. When classes end, the "Secret Florabelle Support Group" (the Multix Club sans Florabelle) meet again, asking Florabelle if she could go off and get some cookies for them. Florabelle is happy to oblige... and Hiroki blocks her way on the balcony. Hiroki asks Florabelle how she's feeling. She blushes and the three crystals under her fringe flash, then says that it's none of his business. Hiroki asks her again as it's clear to him from these first few minutes that something is wrong, to which she just snaps at him to mind his own business. He's heard that Florabelle has a crush on him from the others, so he hugs her, only for her to kick him away and call him a pervert. The others were busy chatting about Florabelle, and Daisy tells them about what Florabelle did to her in the corridors. They rush outside when they hear the shout, but Coco is still inside, reading the Irika Wars book in the toilet. She turns to this page about someone called Paula Von Geld, who was Queen of Isa for about two years and started the Second Irika War. Her royal portrait and photographs of her... look a bit like Florabelle. In some of them she looks weirdly monstrous and it says nothing about her liking cupcakes, but with the way Florabelle's been behaving... it all adds up. So when Florabelle calls Hiroki a pervert and the others go outside to see what's happening, Coco follows shortly afterwards and asks Florabelle if she is Paula Von Geld. Florabelle jumps off the high balcony... without even bothering to transform... Characters Multix Club *Coco Xocolata *Daisy Whitehouse *Florabelle Ramsey *Hibiki Okamijo *Papillon Arc-en-Ciel *Riana Avion Specialists *Hiroki Beilschmidt *Michael Mio Pixies Pixies With Speaking Roles *Cerise "Mute Pixies" *Hikoki Other *Professor Rondo A teacher of Interplanetary Studies. *Barbatea The school librarian *Grizelda Alfea's infamous Head of Discipline. *Ryuusei Script *Right here ^^ Quotes *"OH MY DAYS! It's so OBVIOUS that Florabelle has the hots for Hiroki. Perhaps he can cheer him up!" Papillon, when talking about Florabelle with the others. *"MAYBE SHE'S GOT WITHDRAWAL SYMPTOMS, YOU JERK. HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE LIKE THAT!" Papillon says this as she yells at Hiroki down the phone. *"Calm down, Papillon, they're not even a couple!" Hibiki states the obvious truth. *"Maybe... Maybe this is my last ever day of happiness." Florabelle realizes that someone will eventually find out about Isa. *"You're just jealous because you're Aryan, Papillon." A classmate of the Multix Club, when Daisy explains World War 2. *"FYI LINDA, MY EYES ARE LAVENDER-GREY! And I have antennae! Plus those shades of khaki he's wearing make me wanna barf. I hate khaki!" Papillon's reply. *"Listen Daisy, I don't know what you were playing at with that presentation but I cannot allow myself to be exposed like that, do you hear me?" Florabelle confronts Daisy over her presentation. *"I've been through too much here at Alfea to have to leave now, I don't want to! I like it here! Here, I feel like I can be free, a new person, start over anew... And I cannot let you ruin that chance for me!" Said by Florabelle to Daisy. *"I can't say!" Florabelle runs from Daisy. *"Hiroki!" Florabelle's reaction to seeing Hiroki on the balcony. *"Err... Hi Florabelle. I heard from your friends that something was up with you. Are you okay?" Hiroki asks Florabelle how she's feeling. *"It's none of your business." Florabelle's reply when Hiroki asks her how she's feeling. *"Listen, Hiroki, You're a good friend but some things need to be kept private! Stop poking your nose into other peoples' business! And you can tell the others that too!" *"GET OFF ME YOU PERV!" Florabelle kicks Hiroki away as he hugs her. *"You're Paula Von Geld, aren't you?" Coco asks Florabelle this harmlessly. *"FLORABELLE!" Everyone yells as Florabelle jumps off the bridge. Category:Episodes